Take Me Away
by BluAcid
Summary: After a tough rejection Levy finds herself broken at the Football game, just who comforts her? Sting of course! StiLe !One shot


**Take Me Away**

Walking down the street in silence Levy pushed her red glasses up on her nose as she clutched a hard covered book closely to her chest. The schools blue jumper hung over her frame leaving much room, her white blouse was tucked neatly into her knee length grey skirt that alongside a pair of black stockings warmed her legs.

With her book in a death grip Levy quickened her pace as she finally met the grand entrance of her school. Fairy Tail Academy. This was a school like no other and that was partly why Levy liked it, plus it was close to her home.

School was something she enjoyed. A place of learning, a place of knowledge and a place that had a free library. Hell, she was set. She moved through the crowd smiling and nodding at those who passed her, quickly greeting her two best friends, Jet and Droy.

Oh how she loved the two like brothers. The three had stuck together like glue since they where in diaper's and stayed that way. Sure they got a little annoying at time but who didn't? Right?

Their small conversation went by quickly as Levy made her way to her home room, waving her friends goodbye. As she slid the door across she noticed straight away her Best Friend Forever sitting in their special seats waiting, Lucy Heartfillia.

Lucy was just something else, the way she could walk into a room and everyone would cheer up, it made Levy feel special to have a close bond with someone like her.

Sitting down beside the blonde beauty Levy barely had a moment before Lucy shot into a conversation. "Eager for the football game tonight, eh eh?"

The way she was scooting closer Levy could tell something was up. "Yes Lu-can, I am."

Lucy leant forwards and cupped her face into her perfectly curved palms with a smirk. "Eager to watch Gajeel flex them muscles of his?"

"Lu-chan!" Quickly Levy leant forth and covered her best friends mouth before scanning the room, making sure no one was in ear shot of the two. "I-I plan on finally doing it."

Lucy had a blank expression. "Your having sex?"

Sweat dropping Levy pet her best friends golden head whilst mumbling "Natsu has rubbed off on you." Removing her hand from her friends head Levy looked around once more before leaning in to whisper into her friends ear. "I plan on confessing to you know who."

Gasping Lucy flapped her arms in the arm with an excited face. "When, when, when!"

Giggling Levy smiled and fumbled with the end of her skirt. "Before the game..."

"Awh my wittle Levy is growing up!" Shaking her head Levy laughed with her best friend as her home room teacher Mr Clive walked into the room and began to call the class attendance list.

* * *

Never had school passed so quickly for Levy, perhaps it was due to her nerves. Her stomach never stopped doing flips as she watched the clock on the wall click ever so slowly. Finally the bell went of and most students began to make their way off to the school's football field.

Levy took a different route. She went straight to the lockers and waited out in front of a certain black haired giants, knowing he would come to get some of his gear.

What would she say? How should she stand? Was she wearing shoes still? Her mind was racing. Never in her whole life had Levy felt so nervous about something like this.

Clutching the ends of her large jumper Levy waited patiently before she hear large heavy foot steps making their way down the hall, Gajeel. "Short-stuff, your in front of my locker."

Quickly scrambling out of the way Levy began to fumble with her fingers. "S-sorry... so um G-Gajeel I-I"

He was obviously annoyed by her stutter and turned to face her. "Spit it out Shrimp."

"I like you Gajeel!" Never had she felt so nervous, her heart was rocketing.

He looked at her for only a moment before laughing, holding his sides and falling against his locker. "Gihihi. Short-stuff your an idiot."

Shocked Levy just blinked, her limps trembling. "W-what?"

"Listen we are friends but that's it. Friends." Grabbing his stuff he walked down the hall and turned back. "Even if we where not friends, I wouldn't date you, Shorty."

Pain. That was all Levy felt. It took over her chest as she fell to the floor and felt water running down her cheeks. No. No. No.

That went all wrong, it hurt.

Picking herself up from the floor Levy ran and ran, with this pace she could even out run Jet. Tears streamed down her face as she ran into the crowd that was pooling into the football field, dragging her along with it.

She couldn't be in a crowd of people, no now. Struggling Levy fought her way against the crowd and fell out onto the grass just before the bleachers.

For once in her life Levy was thankful that the school bought such large seats as she scurried underneath, curling into a ball, pulling her jumper closer around her body and just cried.

It was a collection of silent tears but it help the pain go away, slightly.

Levy didn't know how long she was under there but soon she felt soft hand on her back making small circling movements. Looking up Levy saw at first only a head of Blonde. Thinking it was Lucy the small girl settled into the other persons body before realising something.

Where had Lu-chan's boobs gone? This chest felt much too hard to be hers and secondly, what was this between her legs pressing against her thigh. Looking up Levy just about jumped a foot in the air, that was not her best friend.

Shocked Levy just sat there gaping like a fish out of water. There sat a blushing blonde boy with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen with a scar running through one of his eyebrows and a single earring hung from his right ear. This man was a living god.

Still flushed from her mistake Levy tried to find words but the boy spoke first. "You know I am use to girls throwing their selves at me but that was new."

If it was even possible Levy blushed brighter and pulled her jacket tighter around her shaking body. "I-I am so sorry I j-just... Hey! You are the one who touched me first!"

Crossing her arms Levy stared down the man watching him intently. "W-well you were crying!"

"So?" Levy looked down trying to hide her obviously red eyes from the man before her.

"I-it doesn't s-suit you." She felt a soft fabric touching her cheeks and looked up, watching the man use the sleeve of his football jersey to wipe her tears.

Levy just noticed the jersey, that was not her schools. "S-sabertooth?"

The boy just looked at her and frowned. "Hey just cus I helped you doesn't mean us Tigers are whimps... I just didn't like seeing you cry."

A small smile formed on Levy's lips as she looked down hiding her slight blush. "Y-you are pretty n-nice..."

He looked down as her, his blue eyes boring into his souls. So caught up in his beauty she didn't realise he had moved his hand to cup her cheek, slowly drawing her lips closer to his.

Just as the two where about to lock lips a loud cry sent the two apart from each other. "Sting! Oi Sting!"

Clenching his fist the blonde looked around to see a man built like the hulk with green hair walking around calling out what Levy guessed to be the blonde's name.

Looking down at her Sting grabbed her hand and pulled her up, whispering into her ear. "Don't worry, I won't leave out here."

Simply nodding Levy let herself be lead out to the green haired hulk who just looked at the two with a shocked expression. "Why is a fairy-"

"Shut it Orga, she is with me" Sting pulled Levy closer and dug his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent. Levy on the other hand was blushing 50 shades of red.

The green haired guy seemed to shrug it off. "Well hurry up, we gotta get geared up and on field now. Ditch her with Yukino or somthin"

Unsure Levy held onto Sting's hand who just smiled down at her, nuzzling her hair even more before pulling her off to the other side of the field where a large group of Sabertooth students sat. All of them seemed to be eyeing the pair until a girl with short white hair approached, shooing the others away.

"Sting, who is the lady friend?" Tilting her head the girl smiled politely at her before offering her hand for a shake to which Levy complied.

"I am Levy, Levy Mcgarden." The girl seemed ecstatic about how easily Levy smoothed into a conversation with someone from a different school.

"Oi, oi, oi. Yukino, watch Levy-chan for me during the game." He seemed to be glaring into the poor girls souls and she sweat dropped and waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, hurry up an go would you?" Sting seemed uncertain about his choice of just who he was leaving her with but with a reassuring smile from Levy he nodded and ran off to the males changing room.

Levy was lead to a space on the bleachers right in the front row and was sat between Yukino and an Asian looking woman who looked extremely serious and focused on the field. "That is Minerva, she isn't as scary as she looks."

As if sensing the two speaking about her the one named Minerva turned to face Levy, simply smiling and offering her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Sting's woman."

Blushing a fire truck red Levy waved her hands in front of her. "N-no it's not like that."

Yukino then leant in close beside her. "Oh really? So what was with the 'Levy-chan', eh?"

Levy's face felt as if it was on fire as the two girls beside her laughed, shaking their heads in amusement. It was not long before the players came out onto field. Fairy tail was present first.

Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Laxus, Gray, Bixlow and Freed where the main players Levy recognised, her heart hurting slightly as she watch Gajeel striding across the field. Next was Sabertooth.

Sting was on the field first with his first in the air, girls all around the stadium where screaming his name. It made Levy slightly envious but her heart stopped when he looked in her direction, straight into her eyes and winked.

Her heart nearly exploded. The rest of the team came out and Yukino gave her a brief introduction. "The one with black hair is Rogue, Sting's best friend. Nice guy really. Next is Orga, he is Minerva's boyfriend if you couldn't already tell."

By what she meant, the Asian woman was screaming words of encouragement towards the green haired giant. "You kill them baby! Woo!"

Chuckling Yukino carried on then stopped at the last guy, blushing slightly. "That is Rufus, my boyfriend."

Levy smiled and looked at Sabertooths team, if looks could kill they would have already won. Levy was in shock. They looked so... powerful.

The game began and it was like a blur to Levy, it all moved so quickly. She could only tell what was going on by the score board. Her eyes where fixed on one player. Sting.

He was amazing, he was so fast, so strong. It was like he was made for the game. Levy was indeed impressed. The way Sting ran with the ball, his tackles... it just put the blue hair girl in a day dream. He was to say the least dreamy.

Soon a loud buzzer went of signalling half time, the 20 minute break of the game. Cheerleaders flooded the field and began throwing their bodies around but Levy didn't notice, she was watching Sting.

The blonde threw off his helmet and walked straight up to Levy, plonking down in front of her grabbing her legs and pulling her down onto the ground with him. "You fairies are tough, I'll give you that."

Smiling Levy was about to reply but noticed Orga who had just sat where she was formerly sitting wrapping his arm around Minerva's shoulders. "Damn straight they are!"

Rufus just popped up sitting in front of Yukino with his head resting in her lap while she ran her fingers through his hair. "I have memorised their skills, we can pinpoint their weakness's easily."

Rogue was sitting beside her with an impassive expression as all his input was a small. "Hn."

Levy shifted so she was leaning against Sting with his arm propped behind her to support himself. She found it so easy to just mix with the others.

Minerva and Orga were just a plain cute couple. Orga would scare the boys who even looked at Minerva whilst she threw rocks at girls who even came near her man but still, they where just so... right for each other.

Yukino and Rufus were snuggling up with one another whilst Rogue and Sting where deep in conversation to which Levy sat in the middle of.

She didn't even hear the footsteps over the crowd but she sure as hell felt the strong pair of hands pull her from the ground and throw her back. Quickly Levy snapped back to reality and looked at Gajeel standing infront of her with Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Freed and Bixlow while Lucy, Juvia, Cana, Evergreen, Erza, Mirajane and Lisanna where back with her offering support.

"Levy are you okay? What did they do to you?"

"Those bastards... I will make them pay!"

"Scum bags..."

"Juvia does not approve this behaviour!"

"Taking the other team's students, how low."

Levy was confused to say the least. What on earth was happening? Looking away from her friends she noticed the boys having a stand off, all tense and ready to beat the hell out of each other. "What on earth..."

"Levy, did those Tigers do anything to you?"Lucy was blocking her view as she helped her friend up and tried pulling her across the field.

"Lu-chan, what is going on." Levy looked frantic as she tried to find Sting in the stand off.

"Don't worry, we saw they had you hostage so we are saving you." Levy was in shock.

"What, no!" Running out of the girls grip Levy threw herself into the centre of the stand off with her arms spread. "Enough!"

Gajeel stepped forth and placed his hand onto her shoulder, making her heart skip a beat. "Move it Levy."

"No. I will not allow this. They did nothing Gajeel." She looked determined but Gajeel's glare was one that honestly scare anyone.

Huffing Gajeel spat on the ground just at Sabertooth's feet and threw Levy over his shoulder, carrying her to the other side of the field. Sting leapt forwards to grab for Levy as she extended her hand out to him but was punched back by Natsu who followed Gajeel along with the rest of the Faries.

All Levy could do was watch as Sting lay on the floor and his friends surrounding him, guilt washing over her.

As soon as they got to the bleachers on the other side Levy was dropped on a seat and question but no matter how hard she tried no one would listen. FInally she just gave up and rose from her seat, marching to the toilets.

Once inside the cubical Levy curled into a ball and cried, softly. The door was gently pushed open to reveal Minerva and Yukino standing there with faces thick of worry. "Levy! Are you okay?"

Yukino dropped down beside her while Minerva stood guard at the door of the cubicle. "S-sting... is he okay?"

"Pft, it would take more than that to hurt Sting but he is shitting bricks over you. Freaking out like a mad man." A small smile formed on Levy's lips as she nodded and thanked god Sting was okay. That was when Minerva spoke up.

"What was with those assholes? I swear if they so much as lay a finger on Orga." The dark aura that was around that woman at the time would haunt Levy forever.

"They got the wrong idea..." Levy sighed and after explaining it to the girl rose and made her way back to the Fairy Tail girls who barely noticed she'd left as the game was back on.

What Levy saw was shocking. Sting was playing with such anger that no one stood a chance. It was kinda scary. The blonde man was now a power house.

Lucy finally noticing her return waved Levy closer. "You won't believe the nerve of that Sting! He made a bet on you!"

Shocked Levy looked over to the field where Sting was wiping the floor. "W-what?"

"He said that if Sabertooth won he'd get you back ad if they lost he'd never touch a Football again!" Lucy balled he hand into a fist and shook it. "What nerve!"

Shocked Levy looked at Sting, who was playing with all his might. All that for her? A girl he met crying under the bleachers... this guy was sure as hell something.

Smiling Levy watched the game with such intensity. Fairy tail and Sabertooth were tied, Sabertooth was closing in fast. Rogue, Rufus, Orga. They all pushed as hard as they could as the clock ticked signalling the final seconds when Sting broke through and made a mad dash for the try line.

The winning touch down was made. Levy could stop herself from cheering, tears of joy rushed down her cheeks as she rushed down the steps of the bleacher and ran straight into the sweaty arms of a smiling Sting.

Time slowed down for the two as the just enjoyed the other's touch, Sting being the one who leant down and pressed his lips agains hers starting a passionate kiss. The way his lips moved lovingly against hers, this moment was perfect.

"Take me away, Sting."

"My promise, Shorty."

* * *

**oHiyo Minna!**

**Oh I don't know... Please don't hate me or anything I just really wanted to do this... StiLe yo!**

**Please do review, I love reviews. They are like sugar and rainbows and everything sweet. c:**


End file.
